grandiafandomcom-20200223-history
Colonel Mullen
Colonel Herr Mullen is a non-playable character in Grandia. He is second-in-command of the Garlyle Forces and serves as one of the major antagonists for most of its story, acting as Justin's foil. Mullen is a skilled swordsman and is also popular amongst the Garlyle Forces due to his military charisma and compassion for those of lesser rank. His physical appearance garners him the attention of many women. Colonel Mullen is the son of General Baal and an unnamed humanoid, who is deceased. Because of his mother's death and his father's obsession with Angelou, Mullen has a complicated relationship with his father. Story Colonel Mullen is first seen right at the beginning of the game as the Garlyle Forces approach to the Sult Ruins, intending an excavation in hope to find pieces of the Spirit Stone. He then commands the troops to search the dungeons of Sult for important artifacts and information regarding the ancient Angelou Civilization. After Justin and Sue return from the core of the ruins, Mullen and Leen arrive at the rotating platform, cross-roading with the two. The duo shortly after tricks Mullen and leave him with Leen at a platform with nearly no exit. He then is seen again at the Garlyle Base on the Western Elencia continent. There he shows that he is able to speak Rem's Luc language. Mullen appears again near the end of Disc One where the Garlyle Forces now investigate the Twin Towers. He gets paired up with Feena inside the ruins and tells her important information about the Angelou Civilization he learnt from his mother. At first, Mullen doesn't even really know why he is telling Feena all this stuff but then admits he feels it's like talking with her twin sister Leen. On Disc Two, Mullen appears another time when Justin and his party examine the Underground Ruins of Zil Padon. It is notable that Mullen from this point tries as hard as he can to prevent General Baal from obtaining the missing pieces of the Spirit Stone, as he knows what the consequences are if this happens. With the progress of the Disc Two he discovers that Baal is no longer his father but a mere servant of Gaia, filled with greed and only the wish to awaken Gaia as well as becoming one with the mighty being. Justin and Mullen have a duel near the exit of the Icarian City. Mullen doesn't believe at first that the Spirits have accepted Justin as savior of the world by granting him the almighty Spirit Sword, so he wants to test the sword's power out. He fights hard but is still beaten by Justin's growing power, believes in him at last and then gives an full assault command to all Garlyle troops, granting Justin and his friends some extra time so they can finish off Gaia from the core. In Battle In battle, Colonel Mullen features mighty status changing sword strikes and high-ranking magic. Battle Speech Moves :Sonic Boom : "Rip you to shred! Yah!" :Rising Dragon Cut : "Tear you apart! Yah!" Magic :Fire: "Power of the exterminating flame!" :Lightning: "Power of the killing beam!" :Blizzard: "Hear my soul cry!" :Water: "You scum, is this all you can do?!" :Vanish: "You scum, is this all you can do?!" :(Defensive) "Hear my soul cry!" Other :Defeat : "What!? I-I can't believe it!" Other Appearances ''Grandia Parallel Trippers Mullen makes an appearance as a playable character in Grandia Parallel Trippers and can only be recruited after the events of the game. He can wield sword and knife based skills and can also possess Fire, Wind, Water and Earth magic. His stats are also one of the most well rounded in the game. Grandia Digital Museum Mullen appears as a boss in Grandia: Digital Museum and is fought alongside General Baal in the Garlyle Military Bases. Mullen has 7000HP and utilises many of the skills he possesses in the main series including Sonic Boom. Mullen and Baal give the party a total of 9000exp and 5000G when defeated. Non-Grandia Appearances ''Picotto Knights Colonel Mullen appears as a playable cocoroid in the Game Arts developed, online action RPG, Picotto Knights on PlayStation Vita. Mullen and the other Grandia characters are available to download as additional content within the game. Trivia *Mullen is half-humanoid. He claims that his father married a humanoid in order to obtain the secrets of Angelou. Mullen is able to speak in the humanoid tongue and has a deep respect for Icarian Culture as his mother did. Category:Grandia non-player characters Category:Grandia Characters Category:Villains